El Cascanueces
by pipe92
Summary: Especial navideño de Dragón ball versión del cascanueces


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : El cascanueces **

Videl satan era un de las jóvenes más ricas y famosas del mundo con tan solo 13 años de edad ya que su padre era el campeón del mundo de artes marciales aun aperas de ello ella no era feliz ya que su madre había muerto hace dos años y para la ojiazul ella era muy importante en su vida aunque su madre le dejo un pequeño soldado de madrera el cual era su preferido lo amaba ya que era el único recuerdo de su madre el cual nombro como Gohan. Ella no tenía muchos amigos ya que la consideraban un molestia su única amiga era un joven rubia llamada iresa pero ella estaba de viaje por las fiestas. se sentía sola su padre no estaba en casa ya que debía estar con alguna mujer . Miro por su venta y pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz que pasaba por el cielo de poder estar con su soldadito de madera Gohan y en se momento ella se quedo dormida al despertar estaba del mismo tamaño de su joven soldado Gohan el cual también estaba con vida

- hola señorita Videl usted es mi ama yo estoy aquí para obedecer todos sus deseo eso y mostrarle a los demás muchachos amigos míos - dice con mucho entusiasmo el pequeño juguete de madera

- Estas vivo mi querido soldadito Gohan te quiero mucho te amo - dice mientras lo abraza y le da besos en la mejilla - lo siento es que yo te quiero mucho

- No importa señorita Videl yo también la quiero mucho es mi mejor amiga ya que no todos me tomen enserio por le tengo miedo a los ratones - explica con algo de vergüenza el solado de madera Gohan

- No te preocupes todos le tenemos miedo algo incluso a los más valientes tienen miedo yo le tengo miedo a la oscuridad - revela Videl para que Gohan se alivie por ello

- Gracias usted me da ánimos le mostrare a los demás él se llama Vegeta se autonombra el rey de la cama pero está enamorado de la bailarina de la caja musical Bulma y él es el duende Picolo es mi único amigo de aquí

Mientras el joven soldadito de madera le mostraba a los demás juguetes amigos del a lo lejos el rey de los ratones shanper estaba celoso de la joven acompañante de Gohan a lo cual ideo un plan para capturarla llamando a su ejército de ratas que no eran más de 25 ratones. Los cual fueron para la chica de ojos azules sin ningún obstáculo ya que Gohan le temía a los ratones. Perdiendo a su amada Videl ámanos del rey shanper pero Gohan no se rendiría empezó a reclutar juguetes para ir en ayuda pero todos se rehusaban a ello

- Vegeta debes ayudarme a recuperar a Videl nadie más me quiere ayudar por favor si me ayudas yo te ayudo a conquistar a la bailarina Bulma - sugiere Gohan a Vegeta

- Esta bien me has dado lastima pero nadie puede saber que te ayudo mi reputación se puede mancharse y también quiero lo segundo pero no lo hago porque me guste o algo por el estilo- miente Vegeta ya que el está enamorado de la bailarina Bulma pero no sabe qué hacer para acercarse a ella

- Yo también te ayudare Gohan a recuperar a esa niña de las manos de esa rata de shanper - dice el duende de color verdoso y con antenas Picolo

- Gracias muchachos debemos ir por esas ratas de alcantarilla aunque nos superan en número pero no importa verdad - dice Gohan los demás - parece que soy el único que tiene miedo verdad - vuelve a preguntar Gohan

Así los tres juguetes fueron en dirección donde se encontraba la guarida del rey de los ratones shanper el cual mantenía encadenada a Videl para que barriera su guarida y le diera de comer mientras Picolo y vegeta se enfrentaban a la mayoría de las ratas el joven muñeco de madera Gohan se enfrentaba a la rata de shanper para poder liberar a su ama la joven Videl pero mientras se enfrentaba a shanper con su espada de madera shanper con sus uñas le saca un brazo

- esto definitivamente me dolerá mañana no se preocupe señorita Videl no siento dolor me las vas a pagar Shanper por robarte a Videl y por quitarme mi brazo - alega Gohan al rey de las ratas Shanper

- ya cállate de un vez no eres más que un soldado estúpido y cobarde que le tiene miedo a las ratas esa chica será mi esposa y me servirá para barrer y trapear - grita shanper mientras da un nuevo arañazo y esta vez le quita la cabeza al soldadito de madera Gohan

- noooooooooooo porque lo hiciste eres un desgraciado lo mataste - grita Videl al recoger la cabeza de su amado soldadito Gohan en ese momento shanper estaba a punto de atacarla a ella pero en ese instante amaneció y la magia de la navidad de esa noche desapareció volviendo a su tamaño real echando a patadas a todas las ratas de su casa - mira lo que te hicieron tu brazo y a tu cabeza juro que yo misma te reparare para que estés como nuevo mi querido Gohan

Después de ese día Videl empezó a reparar a su soldado de madera se tardo 4 días en reparar su brazo y su cabeza y en pintarlo de nuevo y desde ese día Videl viaja a todas partes con su pequeño soldadito Gohan el cual es su amuleto de buena suerte y compañero inseparable de aventuras mientras Vegeta logro conquistar a la bailarina Bulma con la ayuda de Gohan


End file.
